Talk:NoblePumpkinmon
Digivoltuion line Would we count the full digivolution line as canon, or just the Ultimate to Mega? they specifically gave out a Digi-Egg that would "eventually turn into the new Mega", which kinda implies the full Training I through to Mega evolution line as canonical (I have yet to see what said line is, though the Japanese had Pabumon -> Tanemon -> Lalamon -> Woodmon as Pumpkinmon's line when he was added last year, though no gaurnete that's what it ends up being for this new version of Pumpkinmon, I'll see if I can find the full evo line if we decide this to be the case).Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:45, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :It's Yuramon → Tanemon → Lalamon → Woodmon → Pumpkinmon → NoblePumpkinmon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:56, October 8, 2019 (UTC) ::In what context did they present it? Also, is the game out yet? 12:19, October 8, 2019 (UTC) :::As part of the pre-registration. Basically "if we get to 500k, you will get an egg that will eventually evolve into noblepumpkinmon". so then to get said NPmon, you gotta go through all those other forms first. I guess it's like Dawn/Dusk though, the Megas revert to baby, and only the baby counts, here we have egg -> NPmon, and pumpkin -> noble. Just thinking that bandai are implying this is the "canon" evolution line by going "raise the egg and youll get the new fancy mega!". Techincally though, you could keep the egg in your inventory forever, or keep it in one of the lower forms forever if you wanted to. And yes, the game is out - though theyre doing it country by country rather than all at once (makes sense, I'd assume a million players at once would destroy the servers. Poor Europe is gonna be last as always).Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:50, October 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::So it's not out in America yet? Weird. ::::I'm not sure I'd count that as narrative, then. I think we should hold off, I'd be willing to wager that NPmon's profile will directly reference Pumpkinmon anyway. 15:35, October 9, 2019 (UTC) :::::Pumpkinmon counts at least, since they constantly said "this is pumpkinmons new mega form!" over and over, and even then, they put it in last months V-Jump as well. It was just the baby to champion I was wondering on. As for the release it should be out in the USA, there's American's DLing and playing it. It's possible they're going state by state I guess. What sucks is though, NPmon is out in the game and people can raise him, but because of his datamined stats being trash, people are instead using their digivolve code on stuff like WarGreymon. I feel like we're gonna have to wait for the DRB (I'm assuming he'll be part of this months) for his profile. There'll be people that have one, they just aren't in the RA discord server lol. Oh well I guess.Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:40, October 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::It's an implication, sure, but if it's just talking about getting the egg than I don't think it counts as narrative, and we're already pushing the boundaries of what that policy was meant to cover. I think we can safely wait for the profile -- I will certainly be going for him, FWIW. 11:52, October 10, 2019 (UTC) :::::Just a reminder that if a cite comes from a profile within a game, it needs to be formatted with a quote, and if it comes from a scene in a game with chapters, it needs to specify the chapter. 12:07, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Debut I don't think we normally specify dates, do we? That seems like it would be better for commented code, or a talk page. 12:08, October 11, 2019 (UTC) ::My general idea behind that was, when in stuff like games that add new Digimon in the middle of their existence, adding the date then is helpful, as if we list it as only, for example Jazamon, saying "Digimon Links", people would then check links and see the release date and assume that was when it was added to the game, when in reality it was added 3 years later. since we don't have episodes for those, like how you could just list the episode of an anime a digimon debuted in to make it easier, links has no chapter for us to specify when he debuted in the game. maybe in the development section? "jazamon was added to the game in whenever 2018". Although for another example, shoutmon (and other digimon from the DRB) have the date listed, so I'd say it's a similar situation. the date for noblepumpkinmon is probably unessesary though, since "global version" would then lead them to check the date and it would show the date the game launched though if he debuted at the same time in japan as the west, I'd say the debut would be useful. so its just mostly in intances where digimon debut outside of the release date of the media it debuts in (as for chronicle X, we maybe should make individual chapter pages? I feel like one big page makes more sense for chronicle x though, since the chapter aren't very long)Marcusbwfc (talk) 13:52, October 11, 2019 (UTC)